Caleb and Miranda One-shots
by Blacksnow132014
Summary: AU One-shots of Caleb and Miranda and the Original Caleb and Miranda. First story ever. I love this pairing and there really needs to be more stories of these two.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Fanfiction, sorry if its bad. I LOVE Miranda/Caleb, so I decided that I would make a series of oneshots. This IS AU, as will all of them be. Hope you like it and I can probably accept flames. I do NOT accept anyone hating me for the pairing I like, so if I get comments like that, expect them to be deleted. **

_FirstMeeting (Mondern)_

  
"Miranda, WAKE UP!"

Miranda slightly flinched at hearing her foster dad yell. The 13 year old slowly got out of bed and glanced at the mirror. Her long light brown hair was messy and tangled, and her "pajamas" which were really the clothes she wore the day before, jeans and a shapeless tank top, were slightly askew. She put her hair into a messy ponytail and fixed her clothes before walking out of the practically bare room and walking into the kitchen.

She saw John, her foster dad, talking to a lady wearing a suit, her blonde hair in what looked like a very tight bun. Oh god, Miranda thought, she better not be with social services. Even though Miranda hated this foster home, she really didn't want to move again. Miranda glanced out the rv's window and saw her foster mom outside just staring at the lady's car.

"Miranda," the girl looked over at John, who was slightly glaring at her, the lady didn't even notice. "This is Ms. Jenkins, she is from foster care, I want you to go help her with something." Miranda nodded her head slightly and followed the women out of the rv. She passed Mary, her foster mom, on the way out. She heard her mumble "stupid child". That hurt but Miranda chose to ignore it.

Miranda followed Ms Jenkins over to her car and watched her open the trunk. She suddenly got very curious when the lady took out a suitcase and a bookbag. She silently watched as Ms. Jenkins threw the luggage on the ground and opens one of the backseat doors.

"Alright, you can get out now." Ms. Jenkins said with a bored voice.

Miranda watched as a young boy climbed out of the car, his jeans had tears in it, his combat boots were dirty, his shirt had grass stains on it, and he had some dirt on his face as well. She looked at him closer, his hair is long, stopping at his chin, it was also dark, darker than hers anyway. He had a scar on his forehead, she noticed. He had bags under his brown eyes. He was definately taller than her, he must have been 2 years older than her!

The boy glanced at her and then looked down.

"Excuse me young lady, can you grab his bags for me and bring them in your home please?" _Home_, yeah right. Miranda nodded silently and grabbed the suitcase and the bookbag, she swung it over her shoulder before following behind the two. When she walked inside, she saw John and Mary whispering to each other while glancing at the boy every once and awhile.

Miranda watched as her foster parents stare land on her, they glared slightly, Ms. Jenkins still hadn't noticed. "_Miranda_," She tensed slightly at Mary's tone. She watched as her foster mom faked a loving smile and said, "Take this young man's belongings to your room _please_." Miranda heard what was not said, _or you won't eat for a whole week_. She just nodded and trudged to her room, the weight of the boys things slightly over-weighing her. She set them down on the floor, then walked back into the kitchen, where she saw John writing on a piece of paper, then handing it to Mary, and watched her sign the paper also.

Miranda watched as take the paper, pat the boy on the shoulder tensely, then walk out of the rv, her heals clicking with each step. She vaguely heard the car start and drive away before setting her attention to the two adults in the room. "Miranda, this is Caleb, he is 14, only 3 months older than you. He will be living with us, so lets make him feel at home yes?" Miranda nodded. "Good, you will be sharing a room with him, be sure to tell him the rules that we have here."

She nodded and turned her attention to the boy, Caleb. "Follow me." She said softly. Miranda turned around and walked straight to her room, she heard Caleb following. Miranda opened her door and waited until Caleb walked in. "This is my room." She walked in quickly and closed the door, she turned to the 14 year old and smiled awkwardly.

"Hi." Caleb just stared at her. "Do you talk?" She asked awkwardly. She watched as he nodded and replied "Yeah." Miranda sighed with relief, "Oh thank god. If you don't answer John or Mary you can't eat for 2 days." "Really?" He sounded slightly suprised. Miranda nodded, "Yep."

"I'm Miranda, Miranda Collins." She said smiling. Miranda held out her hand and her smile widened slightly when she felt his hand grasp hers. "Caleb, Caleb Rivers." She grinned when she saw him smile slightly. "You can trust me, this is my foster home too." She laughed a little. Caleb chuckled, "Good to know."

Miranda helped him unpack, both glad that they have a friend.

* * *

**A/N: Lame I know. But, hey it was my first try. Next will be Original Miranda and Caleb's first meeting. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing and liking my story. Anyway I promised that this next chapter will be about the original Caleb and Miranda, and it is! I hope you will all enjoy it. This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer: ZRyder! Thanks for reviewing, Love Ya (in a completely platonic way of** **course)!**

* * *

_First Meeting (1914)_

"Miranda darling!" Esther Collins called out. It was a big house. A _very_ big house. The young woman looked through practically every room, searching for her daughter. Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps from the stairs. Esther peeked her head out from the kitchen and saw her daughter coming down the

"Oh Miranda!" She ran out of the kitchen and grabbed the 13 year-old's arms. "Where were you?" Miranda looked down quickly before meeting her mother's stern eyes, "I was just looking around in my new room. And you wouldn't believe what I found!" She was just about to tell her mother what she found out about her closet when the doorbell rang.

Esther sighed, "Oh Miranda, later." She quickly patted down the skirt of her dress before helping Miranda fix her bun. The young woman was about to turn to open the doors when she saw that Miranda's shoes were missing.

"Miranda," The girl looked up at her mother, "Where are your shoes?" Miranda looked down at her feet, "Oh, I believe they're in the dining room." "Well, go get them." The 13 year-old nodded before picking up her skirts and hurrying into the other room.

Esther shook her head, smiling, before pulling open the double doors.

* * *

Faye Rivers was fixing her son's hair when the doors opened. She heard about the new family and even though that the Rivers lived a few streets away, she wanted to welcome the family to Ravenswood. She also heard that the new family had a daughter about Caleb's age. Her son needed more than just one friend.

Faye smiled at the lady who opened the door. "Hello, I am Faye Rivers and this is my son Caleb. We heard that you are new in town and we would like to say, welcome to Ravenswood." She stuck her hand out for the lady to shake. "Oh, well thank you! My name is Esther Collins, it's a pleasure to meet you." She shook Faye's hand before holding her hand out to Caleb. He shook her hand gently before putting his hand behind his back.

"Come in, come in!" Esther waved her hand, inviting the two in. "I am so sorry that my husband is not here right now. He has an interview I think." Esther said. "Oh no, its all right. My husband Thomas is at work today, he owns the grocery." She nodded and smiled. 

Esther looked at the boy, who was looking around the practically empty house, "You know, Caleb is it?" Caleb looked at Mrs. Collins and nodded. "My husband isn't here, but my daughter is. Would you like to meet her?"

Without thinking, Caleb shrugged his shoulders. "Caleb!" His mother scolded, "Yes we would very much like to meet you daughter Esther." Faye smiled politely. Esther nodded, "Well I'll just go and get her."

Once Esther left the room, Faye smacked her son on the head. "Don't do that again, okay?" Caleb nodded and rubbed his head slightly. He loved his mother, he really did, but sometimes she can be a pain.

The rubbing of his head stopped abruptly when he saw exactly _who_ Mrs. Collins daughter actually was. Caleb suddenly felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach, a very good, welcoming warmth.

She was _very_ pretty, in his opinion. Her light brown hair was in a bun, and her dress looked very good on her. Her face seemed to have a very subtle beauty to it, her hazel eyes sparkled in the light that was coming in from the window. Caleb blinked, when did he become so cheesy and cliche? It was supposed to be a rhetorical question, but his brain seemed to answer him anyway._ When you saw her walk into the room._

"Faye, Caleb, this is my daughter, Miranda." Esther introduced her. Miranda waved slightly and looked down again. Faye stepped forward and took Miranda's hand in hers, "It's a pleasure to meet you Miranda." The girl smiled politely and replied, "You too Mrs.?" "Oh, its Rivers." Miranda nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs. Rivers."

Suddenly, her eyes met his, and she smiled slightly. _He's very cute._ Miranda inwardly shook her head. _Don't be stupid Miranda. He's just a boy._

Caleb stepped forward and stuck out his hand, "Hello Ms. Collins. My name is Caleb Rivers." He said politely. Her gloved hand met his, "It is Miranda, its a pleasure to meet you." His hands were warm, very warm. And strong.

"How old is your daughter Esther?" The two kids turned their attention to their mothers, forgetting to let go of each others hands. "She's 13. And, how old is your son?" "He turned 14 in the last two weeks." Esther nodded and smiled, "Miranda is turning 14 next month." Faye's smile widened. "Oh how wonderful!" She said.

"Um, Mother?" Miranda interrupted. "I still have to finish unpacking, may I leave now?" When her mother nodded her agreement, Miranda was about to leave when Faye spoke. "Caleb, I want you to go help Miranda." Caleb nodded silently, that's when he noticed that their hands were still linked together. He pulled his hand away slowly and followed Miranda upstairs.

After what seemed like forever, the stairs were _very_ long, the two finally made it to her room. Miranda opened the door and walked inside. Caleb closed the door and looked around. The bed was already set up, and there were no boxes. It seemed that the girl had already finished unpacking.

Miranda turned around and looked at Caleb. "I want to show you something." She said smiling. Caleb watched as she walked to her closet and pulled the double doors open. He was confused at what she wanted to show him, all he saw were dresses and skirts and shoes.

Miranda waved him over, "Come here!" He walked over to her nervously, not really knowing what to expect. Miranda pushed all of her hanging dresses out of the way. Caleb noticed that the closet was pretty big, a person could hide behind all of the dresses if they wanted

Miranda reached in and pushed on the back wall. Suddenly, it opened, like it was a door. Caleb's eyes widened when he saw the outside. "That's amazing! I wish my closet could do that!" Miranda chuckled and pulled the 'doors' closed.

"I was going to tell mother about it, but now I don't think I want to." "Why not?" Miranda smiled slightly, "I never had a secret before, its kind of exciting, keeping something from her." Caleb smiled. "This is our little secret, alright?" "Alright."

Caleb had a feeling that the two of them will be using this 'doorway' a lot when their older.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the second chapter, you like it? Next chapter: First Date with Modern Day Caleb and Miranda. See Ya.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Date (Modern)

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late, library's computer had been a pain with this site and tumblr. I plan on posting both chapters to make up for lost time. I got this idea from the new MTV show 'Finding Carter' where Carter and her friends break into a merry-go-round. So basically I'm using ****_that_**** for their first date, mostly because they both seem like trouble makers.**

**_Disclaimer (For once)_**:_**I do NOT own Ravenswood or the idea from Finding Carter**_.

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

**__**

Chapter 3: First Date (Modern)

"Want to go out with me?"

Miranda quickly turned away from painting her nails and faced the 15 year old who was sitting on her bed. This was their 3rd foster home together, after leaving their first one (the one they met in), they refused to leave each other again. This one was just as bad as the other two, maybe even a little worse. The foster parents (Kate and Fred) make them do all of the work that needed to be done around the house. Caleb even broke his wrist one month ago from trying to adjust the satellite on the roof.

"What?" She had a little smile on her face. Caleb repeated it slowly, just to mess with her. "Do. You. Want. To. Go. Out. With. Me?" Miranda chuckled and moved her hair from her eyes, "Sure."

Caleb actually looked suprised, "Really?" She nodded and turned back around to finish her nails. Caleb smirked and walked over to her. He quickly grabbed her shoulders, leaned over her and kissed her cheek, "Thanks." Before she could react, he was already out of the door.

She touched her cheek before going back to her nails. She had a small smile on her face.

* * *

As soon as Kate and Fred were asleep, Caleb left his room and walked across the hall where Miranda's room was. He was about to knock when the door opened and she came out. And to be honest, he was pleasantly suprised to see her. All she had on were an old pair of jeans, a tank top with a leather jacket over it, and one of the three pairs of combat boots on. Her hands were gloved in her fingerless gloves and he finally saw the color of nail polish that she was using earlier, black. Of course it was, it _was_ her favorite color after all.

"Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded and the two walked out of the house. "So," Caleb turned to her, "where _are_ we going?" He stuck his hands in his pockets and watched as she did the same. "I was thinking some pizza and a movie."

Miranda snorted, surely he could do better that that. "What?" He said. She shook her head, "Nothing, its just that I have a _way_ better idea." Caleb scoffed, "Oh Really?" She nodded, "We can still get pizza."

* * *

"Are you _serious_?!" Caleb exclaimed. He looked around the park to make sure no one was coming before turning back to the girl that currently trying to pick the lock to the gate. "Yep... got it!" Miranda pushed open the gate before walking around the machine and going over to the power box. She flipped the switch and the merry-go-round sprung to life. As the music started she quickly jumped on and sat in one of the carriages.

"GET ON YOU WIMP!" She called out. He glared before running and jumping on, careful not to ruin the pizza. Caleb moved through all of the horses before sitting in the carriage behind her. "You are _so_ lucky I like you enough, or you'd be in trouble." Miranda laughed before getting a piece of pizza from the box.

Taking a bite out of the pizza, Miranda looked up at all the lights before getting a head ache and turning back to Caleb. He set the pizza box on the seat before laying his arms on her carriage.

Miranda kept looking at him before she smiled. Caleb leaned in slowly, watching as she did the same.

Just as they were about to close the gap, it was dark. The music turned off, the motion stopped, and suddenly there was a bright light shining in their faces. The two looked up to see a police officer standing in front of them.

"You two are in _big_ trouble. Lets go." Caleb and Miranda sighed and got off the merry-go-round.


	4. Chapter 4: First Date, 1915

**A/N: Sorry I've been busy lately and since I don't have the internet at my house, I can only post from the library, who's internet sometimes works, and sometimes don't. Anyway, here's the first date for Original Caleb and Miranda. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Ravenswood, or Miranda and Caleb, damn. :(**

* * *

_CHAPTER 4: First Date, 1915._

Miranda sat in front of the vanity mirror, brushing her hair in soft and even strokes. She was going out with Caleb tonight, and she was excited.

* * *

_Miranda sat at the table in silence, eating her own food quietly. She could hear the clatter of the utensils as they hit the glass plate. It was Saturday, which meant the the Rivers' family was over for dinner._

_Ever since Caleb and Miranda had met, their mothers had started talking and decided to start a friendship. Now every Saturday for the past year, the Rivers' would come over and join the Collins for dinner._

_Miranda had become quite good friends with Caleb over the past year, he's even introduced her to his friend Luke Matheson. She had formed a bit of a friendship with Luke, even though they didn't talk often. She would usually talk with his twin sister, Olivia, and the two girls had formed an immediate friendship._

_She glanced across the table to see Caleb looking at her, she grinned and looked back at her food._

_"Miranda," she turned her attention to Caleb's mother, "how are your studies going?" Miranda set her fork down and turned her attention fully to Mrs. Rivers, "Fine, thank you." Mrs. Rivers nodded smiling before turning to Esther, trying to start up a conversation._

_Miranda suddenly heard something hit the floor and someone crawling under the table. She turned to see that the adults haven't even noticed what was going on. She quickly lifted the table cloth and looked under the table. Miranda saw a little boy crawling, trying to pick up the fork he dropped._

_She recognized the boy immediately, it was Henry, Caleb's little brother. She watched as the eleven year old picked up his fork, and started to crawl back to his seat when she caught his eye. Henry smiled and waved and Miranda waved back, trying to hold in her laughter._

_As Henry was crawling back to his seat, Miranda sat back up and smoothed the table cloth down. She looked up and saw Caleb watching her, a confused glint in his eyes. "Henry" she mouthed. He nodded in understanding and continued to eat._

_After a few more minutes of silence for her, chatter for her parents, and Henry playing with his food, Miranda stood, smoothed down her dress, and took her plate to the kitchen to be washed._

_As she was cleaning her plate, Miranda heard footsteps come up from behind her. She turned her head and watched as Caleb stood beside her and grabbed another cloth and started to clean his plate._

_Silence hung over the two as they scrubbed at the plates. Miranda washed the soap suds off her dish and grabbed a small towel to dry it with. "How are you?" She lifted her head at his question and smiled slightly. "Fine thank you." "Good."_

_Caleb rinsed the suds off of his plate and Miranda offered him the towel. He smiled, took it and started to dry his plate off. She turned and set her plate in one of the cabinets and dried her hands off on another towel that they kept around._

_She was just about to leave the kitchen when she felt a wet hand grab hers. "Um, Miranda," Miranda turned to see Caleb looking at her nervously. He noticed his hand and retracted it, grabbing the towel and drying his hands off before handing it to her. Miranda dried her hand off and set the towel back down, "yes?"_

_Caleb shifted on his feet nervously and looked up at her, "I was wondering if you would like to join me at the cinema tomorrow." Miranda tilted her head slightly. She thought about it for a moment._

_She smiled, "Sure."_

_Miranda watched as he smiled and said, "I'll pick you up at 8:00 then?" She nodded and smiled back at him._

* * *

Miranda glanced at the clock and noticed that it was only 7:45. She turned back to the mirror and picked up her brush again, coming it through her hair once more.

She heard a knock on her door, "Miranda?" She recognized her mother's voice and invited her in. When Esther Collins walked into her daughter's room she smiled. She thought Miranda looked beautiful tonight. She walked over to her daughter and watched as she dragged her brush easily through her hair.

Esther lightly set her hands on Miranda's shoulders. Miranda set the brush down and smiled at her mother in the mirror. "Nervous darling?" She nodded, "just a little."

Esther smiled softly and started to set the young girl's hair into a bun. "Don't you worry, Caleb is a fine young man. I'm sure he will take care of you tonight." Miranda smiled and stood when her mother was finished. She turned and hugged Esther.

"Thank you mother." She said as she pulled away from Esther. Her mother placed her hands on the other sides of the girl's cheeks and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "You're welcome darling." Miranda smiled and stepped away, grabbing her gloves of the vanity. She slipped them on and Esther pulled out a locket from her dress pocket.

"Turn around." She ordered and when her daughter's back was to her, Esther slid the locket around her neck, and snapped the clasp of the necklace shut. "You can borrow this for tonight."

Miranda lightly fingered the locket and turned around to protest. Her mother held up a hand and hugged her again.

There was another knock on the door and Miranda looked to see her father poking his head in, his eyes closed. "Are you decent young lady?" He teased. Esther laughed, "Yes she is." He opened his eyes and smiled. "Caleb is waiting for you Miranda dear." Miranda nodded and smiled before hugging her father, "thank you."

She walked out of the room and down the stairs. When she was on the very last step, she saw him turn around and smile at her. Miranda walked over to him and smiled, "You look very nice." He smiled and brought his hand from behind his back, producing a single flower, a oxeye daisy, her favorite. Her smile widened and she took the flower from him, "thank you Caleb."

He smiled, "You're welcome." Caleb looked behind her, "I'll have her home by curfew." He watched as Mr. and Mrs. Collins nodded and he opened the door.

Miranda walked out, Caleb following.

* * *

Caleb led Miranda back up the steps to her house. The night was great in their opinion. They had seen the movie _'A Fool There Was'_ starring Theda Barra. Afterwards Caleb and Miranda had taken a stroll around Ravenswood, he eventually had the courage to hold her hand and he smiled when she didn't object.

"I had a lovely time tonight. Thank you Caleb." Miranda smiled at him. The two stood outside her front door, wanting a little extra time to themselves.

Slowly, Miranda raised herself, to the point that she was standing on her toes, and kissed his cheek lightly. She was about to walk into her house, before deciding to do something else.

She turned around and saw that he was still standing there, smiling in fatigue. Miranda lightly chuckled and raised her hand. She lightly poked Caleb on the forehead, causing his head to tilt back slightly. He looked at her, confused. "What was that for?"

She smiled, "It keeps evil spirits away. Goodnight Caleb." Miranda turned and walked into her house, closing the door behind her.

Caleb stood there for a moment before he laughed, realizing it. While on the stroll with Miranda, he took her by the Ravenswood cemetery, telling her about the flood that happened in the late 19th Century.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't have them actually ****_on_**** the date. I didn't have any other ideas so, suck it up. :). I'm sad, I tried Ravenswood wikia, to check that I was spelling Luke's last name right, I got on the page and everything, but there were no details on the character or any of the others either, they deleted them! My Ravenswood dreams are ending, please try to comfort me? I'm kidding about the whole comforting thing. The next chapter will be the first kiss. Its gonna be interesting.**

**After I finish with the Original couples' first kiss, I'm gonna take suggestions from you guys because honestly, I'm a little lazy. :)**  
**Give me an idea and I'll try to write it, or type, whatever.**

**The first person to review on this chapter is gonna be dedicated in the next one. So, REVIEW! Haha.**


	5. Chapter 5: First Kiss (Modern)

**A/N: Okay guys, its almost closing time for the library so this is gonna have to be short, sorry. Hope you like it though. This dedication goes to ZRyder (hope I spelled it right), the first reviewer for the last chapter. If you want a dedication for the next chapter, you'll have to fight for the death to be the next reviewer! Kidding, I don't want to get sued in case you actually die. :p**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ravenswood or Caleb and Miranda, unfortunately.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: First Kiss (Modern)_

"Alright you two, into the cell you go!" The gruff voice of the police officer sounded irritated, probably because of having to deal with two teenagers who said they were just going on a date.

Miranda rolled her eyes slightly, _thanks a lot you great big oaf!_ "You know, your grip is hurting my arm." She heard the police officer scoff before pushing her into the cell, Caleb not far behind her.

"Well," Caleb sat on the cold wooden bench and sighed, "that was a great first date, don't you think?" She chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "yeah, my favorite part was the cop interrupting it. Sorry I got us arrested."

He waved his hand at her, "it was no big deal, we're not going to jail, we're still minors." "It won't stop them from sending us to Juvie."

Caleb started laughing and Miranda just smirked. "Yeah okay."

She walked over to him slowly, her arms folded against her chest, "You know, we could still finish that date." He looked up at her with a smirk, "Oh really?"

Miranda nodded and sat next to him, she leaned in slowly. And just as Caleb thought she was going to kiss him, she redirected and set her lips on his cheek instead. He groaned and pouted while she laughed.

"I don't usually make the first move, I'm not doing it this ti-" He cut her off by pressing his lips on her hers, his hand on the back of her neck. Miranda smirked and place her hand on his cheek.

"Hey!" Caleb and Miranda jumped apart quickly. They turned their heads to see the same police officer glaring at them. "Knock it off!"

The two rolled their eyes, _stupid cop_.

* * *

**A/N: This was uncreative and rushed through but oh well. Cops can be annoying. Poor Miranda and Caleb. Hope you liked it. Next is Original Caleb and Miranda's first kiss and then I'm taking requests. BYE!**


End file.
